Allison Ford And The Nigerian Job
by Sassy Robert
Summary: Approached by Victor Dubenich, former insurance investigator Nathan Ford and his niece, Allison, are recruited to watch over a team of thieves as they steal Dubenich's research back from the company that took it, in the process slamming the insurance company that let Ford's son die. However things aren't exactly how they seem.
1. The Prologue

Nathan Ford sat in a hotel bar, drinking.

A man approached him hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Mr. Ford." He said nervously.

Nate look up.

"Sorry, I know who you are, I've, uh, excuse me." The man stuttered, taking a seat next to the drunk man. "I've read all about you. I know, for example that-that when you found that stolen Monet painting in Florence, you probably saved your insurance company, what? 20-25 million dollars? Then, there was that identity theft thing and you saved your company I don't even know how many millions of dollars. But, I just know that when you needed them... What happened to your family is the kind of thing-"

Nate slammed his drink down on the bar top. "You know that part of the conversation where I punch you in the neck nine or ten times?" Nate asked. "Yeah, we're coming up on that pretty quick."

"I just want to offer you a job." The man said quickly.

"What do you got?" Nate asked.

"Do you know anything about airplane design?" The man asked.

Nate shrugged. "I could give it a shot. You know, you give me a pencil and one of those little rulers." He said.

"Somebody stole my airplane designs." The man said.

"Oh, I see. And you'd like me to find them right?" Nate asked, a trace of annoyance in his voice.

"No. I know where they are, I want you to steal them back." The man said.

Nate looked at the man in surprise.

The man introduced himself as Victor Dubenich, from Bering Aerospace.

"Now, you're sure Pierson stole your designs." Nate said.

"Look, my engineer goes missing. He disappears with all my files. Then, one week later, Pierson announces an identical project. Come on." Dubenich said.

"I don't know... Stealing them back it seems like a stupid risk. There are other ways."

"Listen, listen to me, at the end of this month, I have a shareholders meeting, Mr. Ford. I've spent, already, five years, 100 million dollars on R&D. If I go to that meeting with nothing to show for it? Then, I'm dead." He passed Nate a folder. "I'm serious. Look, look at the people I've already hired. Do you recognize any of these names?" He asked.

Nate slowly flipped through the folder. "Uh, yeah. I've chased all of them at one time or anoth- Parker? You have Parker?" Nate asked a bit startled.

"Is there somebody better?" Dubenich asked.

"No, but Parker is insane." Nate said.

"Which is why I need you." Dubenich said.

Nate laughed bitterly at him. "No, I'm not a thief." He said, closing the file.

"Thieves I got. What I need is one, honest man to watch them." Dubenich said. "Are you in?" He asked nervously.

"Its not going to work. These people you hired, they all have the same rep, they work alone, they always work alone, there's no exceptions, and there's no way they're going to work for you." Nate said.

"No, they will, they will. For 300,000 each they will. And for you, for running it, its double that. And it's off the books, completely off the books. Look at me, I'm desperate here, and that's just the salary, there is a bonus. Pierson is insured by I.Y.S, your old bosses. Its a 50 million dollar intellectual property rights policy. Mr. ford, how badly do you want to screw the insurance company that let your son die?" Dubenich asked.

Nate was silent for a long time. "Fine, but I want my niece in on it, And she gets the same salary I do." Nate said.

"You've got it." Dubenich said, then he faltered. "Um, just who is your niece?"


	2. The Job

"Ally!" Nate shouted as he entered the apartment. "Ally! Where are you!"

"Just a minute!" Allison shouted.

Nate opened the file Dubenich gave him and flipped through it.

Allison finished brushing out her long blonde hair, then walked out to see what her uncle needed.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" He asked.

"Well, I planned on going to the art mus-"

"Good, get in the car. There's some people you should meet." He said, walking out.

"What?" She asked, wrinkling her nose.

"I've got a job." He said.

"You did!" She asked, her eyes lighting up. "Is it at another insurance company?" She asked, grabbing her coat.

"Not exactly, and the job is for the both of us." He said, walking out the door.

"Both of us?" Allison asked.

Nate ignored her. "The boss is paying us each 600,000 dollars." He said.

"600,000 dollars!" She exclaimed with her eyes wide. "What do they want us to do? rob a bank?" She asked jokingly.

He said nothing, but got in the car.

She slid into the passenger side. "Uncle Nathan..." She said slowly

"We're not robbing a bank." He said, pulling out into the lane.

She looked relieved.

"We're robbing Pierson's aviation." He said.

"Excuse me?" She asked, leaning forward.

"A man named Victor Dubenich hired you and I to oversee a team, who will steal the airplane designs that Pierson stole." He said.

"And the people we're meeting...?"

"Are the people we're hired to look after." He said.

She nodded.

He glanced at her and chuckled. "You're handling this a lot better than I thought you would."

She shrugged. "Why am I in?" She asked.

"I told him to hire you." Nate said.

"For?" Allison asked.

"Advice." He said.

"Advice?" She asked.

"On the plan, and keep me from getting sidetracked." He said.

"Ah." She said.

He pulled into the parking lot of a warehouse.

She went to get out but Nate grabbed her arm. She blinked at him.

He handed her a can of pepper spray.

"Uncle Nate." She whined.

"Just in case." He said.

She looked at it hesitantly.

"It'll give me some peace of mind since you won't carry a gun."

She groaned. "Alright." She took the can and pocketed it. then, climbed out of the car shutting the door.

They walked into the warehouse.

Three people stood in the center of the building. Each looking uncomfortable.

There was a dark-skinned man who was messing with a phone, he kept glancing up at the two others, every time one of them moved his hand flinched towards a lump by his waist band.

The other man had brown hair that was fairly long not quite to his shoulders, his arms were folded causing his muscles to bulge, giving him an intimidating look. He looked all around the building and at the two others, sucking in their every movement. His eyes glinting with distrust.

The last, but certainly not least, was a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She seemed very calm compared to her companions, she was still cautiously shifting around, but it wasn't as noticeable as the other two.

"Well, I see we're all here." Allison's uncle's voice bounced around in the dull warehouse, causing the three to jump, then pretend they weren't startled.

"Finally." The brunette snapped. "We've been waiting here for over thirty minutes."

"I'm sorry, I had to get my niece." Nate said, not seeming sorry at all. "Allison, this is Alec Hardison, Eliot Spencer, and Parker." Nate said, motioning to the black-haired man, the brunette, and the blonde.

Allison dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"Nice to meet you." Parker said, her tone bordering on friendly.

Allison flashed a smile at her.

"Alright, let's get this over with. What's the plan?" Hardison asked.

Nate and Allison walked into an unfinished building.

Allison placed a small table and walked around.

Nate placed a projector on the table, which beamed a blue print of the building. Nate handed Allison a headset.

She slipped it on.

Nate did the same. "Alright, clear comms." He said.

"Ah, no, no, no, no, no, hell no! This equipment is total VH1 bro, the best of the 80's! I got something nicer." Hardison said.

"No surprises, now." Nate said.

"I've been doing this since high school bro, I'm captain discipline." Hardison replied. "It's a bone conducting earpiece mic, works off the vibrations in your jaw."

There was a rustling sound.

"You can hear everything." Hardison said in a low whisper.

"You're not as useless as you look." Eliot's voice said, popping into the comms.

"I don't even know what you do." Hardison said.

Allison rolled her eyes.

"Can I have one?" Parker chirped.

"You can have the whole box." Hardison replied.

"What are you going to do when she finds out you live with your mom?" Eliot asked.

Hardison chuckled. "Age of the geek baby! we run the world!"

"Uh huh, you keep telling yourself that." Eliot said.

They heard some jingling and rustling. "The last time I used this rig, Paris, 2003." Parker said.

"Is this thing safe?" Eliot asked, referring to the earpiece.

"You talking about the Caravaggio? you stole that?" Nate asked Parker.

"Yea, it's completely safe, it's just, you know, you might experience: Nausea, weakness in your right side, stroke, strokiness." Hardison said.

Allison groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"You're precisely the reason I work alone." Eliot snarled.

Allison gave her uncle a weary look.

He nodded and waved his hand dismissing it. "Only one job." He whispered, covering the mic.

She nodded. "One long, painful job." She muttered quietly.

He nodded. "Guys, listen up. on my count not a second sooner, Parker, no freelancing." Nate commanded.

"Look, we know what we're doing." Eliot said in an annoyed voice.

"And on the count of five." Nate said, ignoring Eliot's statement.

"Aw.. he doesn't wanna be our pal." Hardison said.

"We're on the count, five, four..."

Rustling was heard.

Allison looked at Nate.

"..Three-"

"She's gone." Eliot said.

"Sonuva-"

"Yehaaaa!" Parker screamed over the comms.

Allison grinned.

"That's twenty pounds of crazy in a five pound bag." Eliot said.

Wind rushed past the mic, then it came to a halt.

"Vibration detectors are on." Parker said.

"No cutting then." Nate said.

"Go with the binary." Allison said.

There was rustling and thumps for a few minutes while the team did what they did best: Break the law.

"You know Parker any time you wanna-"

Eliot was cut off by the sound of something jolting.

"Whoa!" Hardison exclaimed.

"Boys are on their way." Parker said.

"Where are you with security? What about security?" Nate commanded.

"They don't see a thing." Parker said, proudly.

After a minute, they heard a muffled ding.

"Doors are opened." Parker said.

"Alright, it's show time guys. here we go." Nate said.

Some small, unimportant chatter began.

Allison was drawn to the window of the building, she looked around. her eyes landed on an apartment building close to the building she was in, she looked through the window to see the playoffs on the television, with several people crowded around the TV.

"I found the guards, they're doing their rounds early. Why the f-"

"The playoffs." Allison said, turning to look at her uncle.

"Game five of the playoffs." She explained. "They're doing their rounds early so they can watch the playoffs."

Nate groaned.

"How did you know the playoffs were on?" Hardison asked.

"I can see the TV in one of the apartment complexes across the street." Allison said smirking.

"Girl, I envy you." Hardison said.

"Alright, where are they?" Nate asked.

"The stairwell." Parker said.

"Alright, we need to squelch 'em." Nate said.

"Eliot, I want you to clear the zone. Use Hardison as bait."

"Gladly." Eliot said.

Hardison began protesting, which turned into pleading to the device that was cracking the code to the door. "Forget it." He said.

"Don't move!" Someone exclaimed.

Hardison let out a grunt.

Thumps, thuds, and moans filled the comms. The thud of a bag hitting the ground, and the emptying of a gun followed immediately afterwards.

"That.. Is what I do." Eliot said proudly.

There was a click signaling the door was open.

"Guys, guys, you have to talk to us. Remember, we don't know what's going on." Allison said after a few moments of silence.

"It's all good, I'm stripping the drives now." Hardison said. "Come on, baby." He cooed. "Got all the designs, got all the backups. I'm leaving this cupboard bare." He said after a moment.

"Alright, drop the spike." Nate commanded.

"Did you give them a virus?" Eliot asked, merely seconds later.

"Dude, I gave them more than one." Hardison said with a laugh.

Allison grinned. "So far, so good." She said.

"You'll jinx us." Nate teased.

She rolled her eyes.

"Problem..." Parker said.

Allison groaned.

"I tried to tell you. but, no..." Nate said.

"...Those guys you ganked? They reset all the alarms on the roof, and the floors above us. We cant go up."

Allison and Nate exchanged glances.

This, was not good.

"Well, every man for himself." Eliot said.

"Yea, go ahead. I'm the one with the merchandise." Hardison argued.

"Yea, well, I'm the one with an escape route." Parker countered.

Allison rubbed her head. This was a disaster.

"Yea and I'm the one with the plan. Now, I know you children don't work well with other people, but please hold it together for seven more minutes." Nate said huffing. Then looked at Allison for ideas.

"Burn scam?" Allison offered.

"Good idea. better get moving." Nate said.

She nodded, grabbed the keys to Nate's car, and her coat, tossing her headset down.

"Alright, head to the elevator. We're going to do the burn scam." Nate said.


	3. The Double-cross

Allison pulled infront of the building, just as the three criminals were making their way out.

Parker had a brace and cane in hand with burns painted on her cheeks.

The three were in business suits and roleplayed very well, but when they cleared the guard's line of vision, they dropped it and ran for the car.

Parker tossed the cane to Hardison.

Eliot jumped in the front seat, while Parker and Hardison took the back seats.

Allison took off. "Well done, you almost had me fooled." Allison remarked.

"That's the point. " Parker said, smiling.

Allison grinned.

They stood in the park, nervously waiting as Hardison tapped keys on his little laptop.

"Come on, come on, it's only taking all night. " Nate growled.

Allison rolled her eyes and handed him the cup of hot chocolate she was holding.

He took a huge glug of it, then handed it back.

"I got a couple wi-fi networks with some crappy bandwidth." Hardison said.

They all practically held their breaths as Hardison clicked a few more buttons.

"There you go. The designs are sent."

They all let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, alright, the money will be in your accounts later today. " Nate said.

"Anyone else noticed how hard we rocked last night?" Hardison asked.

Allison grinned at him.

"Yea, well, one show only, no encores." Eliot said stiffly.

"I already forgot your names. " Parker lied.

Allison smiled slightly at how silly they were acting.

"It was cool though, being on the same side for once." Hardison added.

"No, we are not on the same side. We're not theives. " Nate insisted motioning to both him and Allison.

"Speak for yourself." Allison muttered, quietly.

Eliot gave her a strange look.

"Oh, come on Nathan, tell the truth. Didn't you enjoy being the black king for once, instead of the white knight? " Parker asked.

He didn't answer.

The group dispersed very quickly after that.

Allison and Nate walked towards the car.

"So did you?" Allison asked.

"Did I what? " Nate asked, climbing in the front seat.

Allison slid into the passenger side. "Enjoy being the black king? " She asked.

"A little, but it's over now." He said, a dark look crossed his eyes and his lips pulled into a deep frown.

Allison sighed and looked out the window.

Allison sat watching tv later that day, with a sketch book in hand.

Her uncle had passed out after the third bottle of hard liqour, and was now sleeping peacefully in lala land.

She heard his phone ring. She waited for him to wake up and answer it, when he didnt, she shut off the tv and walked into his room.

He was still fully dressed, he hadn't even taken off his shoes, and he was snoring loudly.

Allison retrieved his phone, accidently disrupting the bottles of whiskey on his nightstand. Although they fell, none broke.

Nate didn't even stir.

"Hello. " She said.

"Who is this!?" An angry voice demanded.

"This is Allison ford." Allison said.

"Where's your uncle!? " The voice commanded.

"He's passed out." Allison said quietly. A frown blanketing her face.

"Well, when he wakes up, politely tell him that he screwed me!"

It hit her who this must be. "Screwed you, Mr. Dubenich? " She asked.

"I never got the designs!" He insisted.

"But, I saw them go out myself." Allison insisted.

"Look, I dont know what you saw, but I never recieved anything!" Dubenich practically screamed. He was beyond hysterical.

"Look, Uncle Nate told you not to trust them." Allison said.

"I dont care! it's not my job to trust people! that was you and your uncle's jobs! that's what I hired you for! I'm freezing all the payments! freezing them!" He shouted.

"Look, I'll come over there and we'll talk this out." Allison said.

"No, no! dont come here! my company has an abandoned airline facillity outside of the city. Wake your uncle and be there in one hour!" Dubenich hung up.

Allison groaned then looked at her uncle. A text came up, she looked back at the drunk man and shook her head, deciding to let him sleep. She put the phone back on the nightstand and walked out, writting a quick note and popping out. She decided against using her uncle's car, in case the license plate was recognized. She called a cab and gave the driver the address dubenich gave her, not knowing exactly what she was getting herself into.

Allison walked into the warehouse cautiously.

"You mind telling me what happened to the designs?!" Hardison angry voice rang out loudly.

"What makes you think I know what happened to them, stupid? " The unmistakable, irritated twang of Eliot's voice asked.

"Look, forget you man, you did it when we came down in the elevator."

Allison walked out and cocked an eyebrow.

They didn't even notice her standing there.

Hardison had a gun pointing at the other man's chest.

Eliot seemed strangely calm. "Yeah, that makes sense." Eliot said sarcastically. "You had the files every second." He accused.

"Look here kujo, I did what I was s'ppose to." Hardison insisted.

"You better get that gun out of my face..." Eliot began.

"What did you do!" Hardison commanded.

"... Before I make you eat it." Eliot finished with a growl for good measures.

"You know for thieves, you're not very vigilent." Allison said smirking.

They jerked in surprise.

"I could of had a gun and shot you both, and you would of never known I was here." Allison said, walking closer.

Hardison pointed the gun at her briefly, before returning it to Eliot's chest. Obviously deciding the man was more of a threat than Allison was.

"Where's your uncle?" Eliot demanded.

"Drunk and unconcious." Allison said.

"Did you two do it? Y'know you're the only two to ever play both sides." Eliot said.

Hardison pointed the gun at Allison. "He's right. Did you do it? I knew something was funny when you said 'speak for yourself' back there at the park." Hardison asked angerly.

Allison rolled her eyes.

He walked forward. "Well? did ya?" Hardison said.

The gun was now pressed up against Allison's chest.

With speed that could only come with practice, Allison grabbed her pepper spray and spritzed a tiny ammount into the man's eyes.

Even a little bit, made Hardison howl and fall to the floor.

Allison grabbed the gun from off the floor and moved it in Eliot directions. "You armed? " She asked him.

"I dont like guns." Eliot said rolling his eyes at Hardison.

"Good." Allison said. She reached into her pocket and grabbed a water bottle, which she handed to Hardison.

He used it to rinse the painful spray from his eyes.

Eliot looked back at her, then, glanced over her shoulder.

Allison heard the clicking of a gun behind her and turned now pointing the loaded gun at Parker.

"See, now, you bark at us for not hearing you and you didn't even notice her till she was right up behind you. And what's with pepper spraying me in the eyes?!" Hardison complained, getting up off the floor.

"My money's not in my account, that makes me cry inside my special, angry place. " Parker said, coming around in front of Allison.

"What I'm wondering is, where did you learn to handle a gun?" Hardison asked.

"Perks of having an overprotected uncle. He made me get my permit as soon as I could, and as for the pepper spray, I apologize, but I dont like guns pointed at my chest." Allison said.

Parker grinned. "It was pretty cool, you have to admit."

"Maybe if I wasn't the one getting maced." Hardison said.

"How about we get back to business. Who stole the designs?" Eliot asked, cracking his knuckles.

The warehouse errupted with accuasations.

Allison sighed, and discharged several rounds into the ceiling.

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

Parker had a huge grin.

"Now, did you come to get paid?" Allison asked.

"Hell no, transfer of the funds, global economy." Hardison said.

"This was suppose to be a walk away job. I'm never suppose to see you again." Eliot said.

But Allison was deep in thought.

Hardison made a move for the gun.

She glared at him, her brown eyes glinted dangerously. "I will not hesitate to mace you again. " She snarled.

Hardison gulped.

Allison looked at the three of them and the around at the building, realization striking her. She began to chuckle. "He's clever. " She said, looking back at them.

"Who?" Eliot asked, wrinkling his nose.

"You're all here because you didn't get paid. And you're pissed." Allison said with a sadistic laugh. "He's clever, because he knew the only way to get us all here at that same time and the same place, is to tell us. We're. Not. Getting. Paid..." Allison said, her face turning dark.

They glanced at each other. All of them slowly coming to the same conclusion Allison had.

There was a bomb in the warehouse.

"I'm outta here!" Eliot shouted, taking off.

"Me too! " Parker yelped, doing the same.

"I'll come to!" Hardison hollered, following them.

Allison quickly ditched the gun and sped off after them. She reached the door first and ushered everyone out.

Hardison tripped, but Eliot dragged him to his feet.

Allison went to leave, but turned around to see a huge ball of fire rushing at her.

The building exploded, throwing the five in different directions.

The last thing Allison saw, was the warehouse going up in smoke.


	4. The Mark

A/N: Hey y'all! I'm sorry I've been gone a while, my job has taken up a lot of my time so my updates are going to be a bit shaky. Thanks for your support on my story, the feedback has been amazing! I appreciate it greatly. Don't forget to favorite and follow maybe even comment. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.

Allison groaned and opened her eyes, squinting against the bright light. She sat up and took in her surroundings.

Eliot sat handcuffed to a chair in the corner of the room, looking as annoyed as ever.

Parker was pacing the room. She had long ago unlocked her hand cuffs, and was now tossing them up in the air.

Hardison sat on the bed, watching Parker. When she looked in his direction he held up his cuffed hands, asking to be released.

She ignored him.

"You don't like hospitals." Eliot said smugly.

Allison wrinkled her nose. "Not much." She said.

They reminded her too much of her, now dead, cousin, Sam.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"County hospital. Firefighters got there just as we woke up." Hardison said.

"Have we been processed?" Allison asked.

Eliot held up his ink stained fingertips and wiggled them around. "They faxed our prints to the state police." He said.

"Yo, if the Staties run us were screwed. Well, except maybe Allison." Hardison said.

"Hey, if you guys go down, I go down." Allison said.

"How noble of you." Eliot said sarcastically.

She glared at him. "You know, you have a strange ability to make me want to smack you upside the head every time you open your mouth."

"How long does it take to run our prints?" Parker asked, unknowingly interrupting the clash that was fixing to happen between Eliot and Allison.

"Thirty, thirty-five minutes. Depends on the software." Hardison said.

"They printed us twenty minutes ago." Eliot said with a grunt. "So, unless we get out of here in the next ten minutes, were going to jail."

"Right..." Allison said slowly.

Well, wasn't this perfect.

"I can take the cops." Eliot said.

"Don't you dare. If you kill anyone, it ruins my escape plan." Parker whined.

"Look, I'm still handcuffed. I cant even go to the bathroom, and I have to go." Hardison complained.

While they were wasting time bickering, Allison was thinking.

"How long did you say we had?" Allison asked.

"Ten minutes." Eliot said.

"Ten minutes." She repeated, a tiny smirk appearing on her lips, as a plan formed itself in her mind.

Parker glanced at her. "What are you thinking? You have a plan, don't you." She accused.

"Depends, are you three are up to working together again." Allison said.

"I thought your uncle was the one with the plans." Hardison said.

"Guess it runs in the family." She said, pressing her hands together in a praying fashion.

"Parker, if I can make a distraction, can you get me two cell phones?" Allison asked.

Parker gave her a no-duh look.

"How are you going to make a distraction?" Eliot asked skeptically.

"I have my ways." Allison said.

"This was a one time thing." Eliot insisted.

"Look, here's your problem, you all know what you can do. But I know what you all can do. That gives me an edge, a plan." Allison said.

"I don't trust these guys." Parker said.

"Do you trust me." Allison asked.

They were silent.

She looked each one of them in the eye.

"Sure, your an honest girl." Hardison said.

Eliot looked hesitant, but nodded.

"Alright, is everyone ready." Allison asked.

They nodded.

Parker jumped on her bed and locked herself in.

Allison grimaced. "This is going to suck." She said before shoving her fingers down her throat and keeling over the edge of the bed, vomiting what little contents resided in her stomach.

"Aw, no man! Gross!" Hardison shouted.

"Why didn't I think of that." Parker said, pouting.

"It's a good distraction, I'll give you that." Eliot said, wrinkling his nose.

In seconds a doctor was taking her temperature, while a nurse stood by.

"Nausea could be a sign of a concussion." The doctor said. "If you feel anymore of the symptoms, please alert the police officer." He took out the thermometer.

Allison nodded feigning weakness.

The police officer walked over and checked Allison's cuffs, then Parker's. Satisfied that they were secure, he walked out.

Allison looked over at Parker, who beamed brightly and held up two phones.

She tossed them over to Allison, who tossed one over to Hardison.

"Work your magic. Make yourself an FBI identification." Allison said.

Hardison nodded.

"What are you planning?" Eliot asked.

"They want a call. So, we give them a call." Allison said. She tossed the remaining phone to Eliot.

He nodded, catching onto the plan. He dialed the number.

While he was talking, Parker gave Allison the keys to her cuffs. She unlocked herself and threw the keys to Hardison, just as Eliot threw the phone back to Allison.

"Yes, hello Deputy Burns. This is Deputy-Director McCumber, FBI." Allison said in a harsh, demanding tone.

"A woman?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Is that going to be a problem deputy?" Allison asked in a testy voice.

"No ma'am." The man politely said.

"Good. Now, is our man alright?" Allison asked.

Hardison took a picture of himself.

"Pardon?"

"Our man. He's been in deep, deep cover for three years. You have one of our men in your hospital." She said.

"Seriously?" The deputy asked.

"Would I lie to you?" Allison asked.

Parker nodded.

Allison smirked.

"I sent a fax. Didn't you receive it?" Allison asked.

There was rustling.

"Fax just came in." A muffled voice from the background said.

"Yes ma'am, we just received it." The police officer said.

"Good. Now, most of what I told you is classified. I hope you'll keep it safe. I can trust you, right deputy?" Allison asked.

"Yes ma'am." The deputy said proudly.

"Good." Allison said before hanging up.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Hardison asked.

Allison smirked. "My uncle use to have me make calls for him when he was running a game on someone. Said when they heard a woman's voice, chances are, they would let there guard down. Especially if you pulled the 'Battle Of The Sexes' card." She said.

Minutes later, Allison and Parker were in a car.

Hardison shoved Eliot towards the car, knocking his head against the frame.

Whether it was accidental or on purpose, Allison couldn't tell.

Eliot growled.

"Walk it off." Allison commanded.

"Yeah, walk it off." Hardison mimicked.

"Hardison!" Allison hissed as Eliot slide next to her.

Hardison shrugged shutting the door. He turned to the cops. "Men, it fills my heart with tears of joy. What you guys do, it does." He said, pressing a hand to his heart and getting in the car, just as the deputy received the real phone call from the state police. Hardison smiled slyly and drove away.

Parker was quick to pick the cuffs that restrained Allison, Eliot, and herself.

"Hardison, give me the phone." Allison said, the minute she was free.

He handed it to her.

She dialed her uncle's number.

"Allison, where the hell have you been!" Nate shouted. His words slurred slightly, but not to bad.

"Yell at me later. We've been double-crossed. I'm texting you an address, meet us there."

Soon, they arrived at Hardison's apartment building.

Nate was pacing in the lobby. "What the hell's going on?" He asked.

Allison grabbed him, and pulled him into the elevator, with her finger to her lips.

He nodded.

"Dubenich tried to kill us, he called, told me he never received the designs, and told me he was freezing the payments. He tricked us into going to a warehouse that was rigged to explode." Allison said when they were securely in the elevator.

"What!" Nate exclaimed.

"Cops picked us up and took us to a county hospital." Parker said as Hardison pressed a button.

"How'd you get out?" Nate asked. "Surely they printed you." He said.

"They did." Eliot said.

"So, what did you do?" Nate asked.

"Let's just say brilliant minds run in the family and leave it at that." Allison said with a smile as the elevator halted.

"Alright, six tickets to anywhere but here, coming up." Hardison said.

They walked into his loft, and was startled to see it was a nice loft, a very nice loft.

"Whose place is this?" Parker asked.

"It's mine." Hardison said proudly.

"I'm going to beat Dubenich so badly, even people who look like him are going to bleed." Eliot snarled viciously.

"I'm with Eliot." Allison said, hopping up to sit on the desk as Hardison began tapping away at the computer.

"You wont get within 100 yards of him. He knows your faces, he knows all our faces." Parker said, leaning against a pillar that stood in the middle of the room.

"He tried to kill us!" Eliot exclaimed angrily.

"And what's worse, he didn't pay us." Parker added.

"How is that worse?" Allison asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I take that personally." Parker said simply.

Allison grinned.

"There's something wrong with you." Eliot said jabbing a finger in Parker's direction.

"Heads up, Dubenich's story is 90% true, he is the head of Bering Aerospace, big rival to Pierson. But, look what my little web crawlers coughed up." Hardison said. He showed a video of Pierson talking about losing the designs the company worked for five years on.

"Could be a cover story." Nate offered.

But a feeling told Allison it wasn't. She started to feel sick as Hardison explained why that feeling was telling her the truth.

"So, we didn't steal the designs back..." Nate said slowly.

"No, we just stole them." Eliot said.

"Why would Dubenich lie to us?" Parker asked.

"Because your thieves." Allison explained. "If he came to you, just wanting to steal the plans, you would of been suspicious of him. But, by doing it this way, you just saw a average citizen way over his head. That's why you never saw the double-cross coming."

Nate nodded.

"Then, why didn't you two see the double-cross coming?" Eliot asked, as if the whole thing was their faults.

"It's because we're not thieves." Nate replied in a snobbish tone.

"You know, maybe that's the problem." Eliot said, walking towards Nate.

"Hey, hey, hey, look, I bought tickets to London, Paris, Rome, Sao Paulo, and Allison, I just know your going to love Athens in Greece." Hardison said, pressing papers into their hands.

Nate didn't take his, so Allison grabbed it for him.

"You're running." Nate said in his far away voice.

"Yes sir, do you have a better plan." Eliot said.

"Not you." Allison said motioning to Nate, who had now walked towards the monitor.

"You're running. Now, that was a high risk play. You've got your balls tied to the stock price like a cinder block." Nate continued.

Allison smirked and shook her head.

"What is he doing?" Eliot asked, confused and definitely irritated again.

Allison was seriously doubting if he had any moods other than, grouchy and annoyed. "This, is how he gets before he finds a mark." She said.

"Shareholders meeting coming up, we can't let this guy cool down." Nate said.

"A mark?" Parker asked.

"A mark." Allison confirmed.


	5. The Nigerians

A/N: I am so sorry for the late post. My grandmother passed and my family had to move in with my elderly grandfather literally the day after she passed. I wrote an extra long chapter to kind of make up for it. Please favorite and review! Constructive critism is welcomed.

"You wanna run a game on this guy?" Eliot asked.

"How else do you think I got all that stolen merchandise back? And why not? He's greedy, he thinks he's smart, he's the best kind of mark." Nate said getting excited. The dark look that had taken to his eyes ever since Sam's death was lifting again, just like it did when they pulled the first job.

Allison smiled.

"He does think he got rid of us..." Parker said hesitantly.

"What's in it for me?" Eliot asked, obviously not convinced.

"Payback, and if it goes right, a lot of money." Nate said.

"What about me?" Parker asked.

Allison grinned. "A lot of money, and if it goes right payback."

Nate nodded.

Parker grinned. "You get me." Parker said to Allison, who laughed.

"Hardison?" Nate asked.

"I was just going to sent a thousand pizzas to his office. But, hell yea. Let's kick him up." Hardison said.

Allison smiled.

"What's in it for you." Eliot asked Nate.

Allison frowned and looked at Nate.

"He used my son." Nate said in a mournful tone.

Allison looked at the ground.

They were silent.

"Let's go get Sophie."

Allison looked up, and smiled.

Nate, Hardison, and Parker walked out.

"What the hells a Sophie!?" Eliot asked.

Allison laughed and grabbed his arm, pulling him along.

"Is it like, a weapon or something?" He asked.

"You have got to be kidding me." Hardison said.

Allison bit back a smirk.

Sophie Devereaux, a world famous art thief, was on stage dressed in medieval clothing doing a horrible job of acting out a play.

"She is all sorts of awful." Hardison said as Sophie's poorly spoken words bounced around the auditorium.

Allison looked at her uncle, who was staring intently at Sophie, mouthing the words as she said them.

"Is she injured in the head?" Parker asked.

"She's literally the worst actress I've ever seen." Eliot said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"This isn't her stage." Nate said.

Soon, the team was waiting in the alley for Sophie to come out.

Allison sat on the hood of Nate's car, next to Parker.

While Eliot and Hardison leaned against it.

"No, no. I vote, no." Eliot said firmly.

"Really? Couldn't tell the first half a dozen times you said it." Allison muttered quietly. She and Parker giggled.

Eliot glared.

"Look, Parker's right. Dubenich knows us, we need a new face, so stop complaining." Allison said.

He huffed at her.

She huffed back.

Luckily, Sophie walked out before any blood could be spilt.

Nate started clapping. "I thought you were great." He said.

Sophie stopped in front of him. "My only fan." She said smiling.

~Flashback~

Sophie cut a painting out of a frame, several empty frames sat nearby.

The door burst open and Nate entered with a gun in hand. "Freeze!" He exclaimed.

Sophie grabbed her gun and shot him, before turning back to the painting.

He responded by shooting her in the back.

They clutched their wounds.

"You wanker." Sophie hissed.

~End Of Flashback~

"I'm a citizen now, honest." She said.

Nate shrugged. "I'm not."

Sophie grinned. "Your playing my side. I always knew you had it in you." She said. She glanced at the team. "Hello, Allison." She said.

"Hi, Sophie." Allison said.

"So, are you in?" Nate asked.

Sophie smirked. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." She said.

This flustered Nate, making Allison grin. "Alright, alright. Let's break the law, just one more time." Nate said.

They climbed into the car and took off.

"Victor Dubenich." Hardison began, pulling up pictures of Dubenich up on his TV. "Executive vice-president, in charge of new technology development over at Bering Aerospace."

Eliot walked in with a bowl of popcorn and reluctantly sat by Allison, it being the only open spot.

She had her feet tucked underneath her, and was sketching a copy of the painting Nimphee by Claude Monet as she was listening. She plucked a piece of popcorn out of the bowl.

"Rich daddy, trust fund, Yale MBA. Blah, blah, blah." Hardison said.

"Victor, now when's the last time you met a Victor?" Nate asked.

"Vietnam." Eliot said. "Town called Banho Zay."

Allison looked at him in surprise. "Chinese border." She said.

Eliot blinked at her. "That's an odd place for you to know." He said.

"Well, that's an odd place for you to be." She said, snatching another piece of popcorn and popping it in her mouth.

He rolled his eyes.

She did the same, causing him to snort.

"Now, Bering is in charge of a lot of big fat government contracts. Some Department of Defense research, very classified stuff." Hardison said.

"Can we use that?" Parker asked.

"No, I don't think so. Dubenich is in charge of their commercial airlines." Hardison said.

"I know when you sent Dubenich the designs, you weren't suppose to make copies..." Nate said.

"No man, I promise. That would be very wrong." Hardison lied, covering his heart.

"Come on, we're all criminals here. The designs, Hardison." Allison said with a small, knowing smirk.

Hardison hesitated. Then, let out a tiny laugh, bringing up the designs.

"It's an airplane." Eliot said.

"Thank you captain obvious." Allison said quietly.

Parker giggled.

Eliot rolled his eyes.

"It's a short alt domestic airliner, yeah, usually one hour flights. It's the fasted growing segment of the industry, very fuel efficient. High tech. Very nice carbon nose, it's got the titanium wrap. 3 to 1." Nate said.

The team looked at him in surprise.

Even Allison was shocked, he never seemed very interested in planes.

"You know, you pick up things here and there." Nate explained.

"You pick up a lot of stuff." Hardison said.

"Ha!" Parker exclaimed, causing Eliot to look at her strangely.

"Check this out, now Dubenich and Pierson, they were head to head for five years, trying to grab the lead in an industry that's worth like eleventy-billion dollars." Hardison said.

"So, Pierson got there first..." Parker began.

"...And Dubenich decided to take a short cut." Allison finished.

"So, he's got a rival. He's got a rival that pisses him off so much he hired us to steal his designs. This is good." Nate said with a devious grin.

"What are you thinking, Nate?" Sophie asked.

"I'm thinking Nigerians." Nate said, pressing his hands together with a grin. "Yeah, Nigerians will do nicely." He said, walking away.

The team looked at Sophie, who grinned.

"Well, he hasn't changed a bit." Sophie said.

Allison frowned at her drawing. If only that were true.

"Wow, your really good." Parker said, looking at Allison's drawing.

"Thanks." Allison said.

"I agree, you should really look into getting a degree for that." Sophie said.

Allison shook her head. "Nah, this is just a hobby. I wanted to go to college to be a doctor." Allison said.

"Why didn't you?" Sophie asked.

"Oh, I did, almost graduated, but I pulled out." Allison said.

"Why'd you pull out?" Sophie asked, frowning.

Allison shrugged. "After Sam got sick and died, Aunt Maggie and Uncle Nate divorced. There was nobody to take care of him. So, I dropped out. He didn't exactly take Sam's death, so good." She said.

"Oh.." Sophie said softly.

"It was the least I could do, he raised me after all." Allison said.

"Allison!" Nate called loudly.

"Coming!" She shouted, passing her sketch book to Parker, who immediately began rifling through it, and walking out of the room after her uncle.

"Allison, how is your acting?" He questioned.

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Now, Dubenich has never seen you correct?"

"Correct... Although, I did talk to him over the phone." Allison said.

"Ah, voices get muffled over the phone all the time. He shouldn't recognize it." Nate said.

"Why would you need me? Sophie-"

"Sophie, needs an assistant, and I, would like to have someone on the inside that I know I can trust." Nate said.

"You don't trust-"

"Its like you said, Allison." Nate said interrupting her. "They're all criminals."

She shrugged. "I am too. I did just con a hospital." She said.

"I know. But, I also know you wont lie to me, or double cross me. So, you'll be Sophie's assistant and keep an eye out for me, kay?" Nate asked.

She nodded reluctantly.

Dubenich walked into his office.

"Your nine o'clock is here." His secretary said.

He turned around in confusion. "My-?" He stopped as he spied Sophie and Allison, who were sitting down.

Sophie got up and walked towards Dubenich.

Allison followed her, holding several folders and a small bag.

"Mr. Dubenich. Anna Gunschtot, and my assistant Elaine." Sophie said motioning to Allison, who dipped her head. Sophie continued. "African Commercial Transport and Trade Initiative."

In Hardison's loft, Hardison had sat down at his computer and Nate stood by, watching over his shoulder. "Here comes a mountain of suck." Hardison muttered.

"You government?" Dubenich asked back in his office.

"No, no, private business consortium."

Dubenich walked into his inner office.

Sophie and Allison were on his tail.

"We are looking to encourage infrastructure development and economic renewal." Sophie said.

Allison carefully placed her peach colored handbag on the floor, sliding it under the chair with her foot.

"I have no idea what that means in English. What does it mean?" Dubenich asked.

"We create jobs and trade in Africa, keep the graft and the stealing manageable." Sophie said.

"Keep graft and stealing manageable in Africa. Good luck, but I don't think I can help, I don't think any human being on earth can help you with that, sorry." Dubenich said.

"Come on, lets go and talk somewhere a little less formal, eh?" Sophie asked.

"Uh, no, no, no. Look, I, miss, uh-" Dubenich stuttered.

Sophie just ignored him and walked out.

He turned to Allison. "Are you coming?" He asked as the trio walked out of the room into the small lobby.

"No, Mr. Dubenich. I believe this is between you and Ms. Gunschtot. I shall wait here." Allison said in her Nigerian accent. She was pretty proud of it, she and Sophie worked on it for hours, and it turned out pretty good, if she did say so herself.

Dubenich nodded. "Uh, if you need anything, ask my secretary." He said.

She nodded.

He walked out after Sophie.

Allison waited a few seconds before letting out an exclamation.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Elaine?" The secretary asked.

"I left my bag in Mr. Dubenich's office." Allison said rubbing her forehead.

"I can let you in, if you would like." The secretary offered.

"That would be wonderful." Allison said.

The secretary let her in and went back to her desk, due to her computer making a weird noise.

"Absolutely wonderful." Allison said grinning.

"You'll jinx us." Nate said.

"You know, I feel like we've done this before." Allison said.

"And what happened last time?" Nate asked.

Allison winced. "Right."


	6. The AN

Hello Readers! No this is not a chapter update, and for that I apologize. My computer is currently on the fritz and I will not be publishing anything or even writing anything until it is back from the repair shop. So instead I decided to shout out to those who followed this story. Amelia Mae Scott, AnimePrincessRach, BlueNarutoLover23, CaraWolfe, Deon2124, GoddessofGames, GoldenKeeper2567, Helena Light, Kailia Kerovia Oliver, Momochan77, Penguin Lord0029, Reading-Stories-Only, Shatteredxo, aleciag1924, alexma, blondmage, , fish0029, kendramann, kimboik, kiyomicupcake, ladyby16, queen-of-evil66, and wildroseforever. Thank you all so much for following! And an extra special shout out to those who favorited. BlueNarutoLover23, GoldenKeeper2567, Helena Light, Kailia Kerovia Oliver, Reading-Stories-Only, alexma, blondmage, , fish0029, and last but certainly not least queen-of-evil66. You guys are awesome! Thank you so much. xoxo, Sassy


	7. The Bribe

Allison watched Eliot flirt shamelessly with the secretary, she rolled her eyes.

"Psst!"

Allison looked up.

Parker was grinning at her through the vent above Dubenich's office.

Allison grinned back.

Parker removed the vent and handed it to Allison, who carefully laid it on the desk.

Shooting a look at Eliot and the secretary, Allison put the transmitter Parker gave her under Dubenich's desk, while Parker took some things off Dubenich's computer.

When they were done, Parker climbed back in the vent.

Allison handed her the vent cover, before picking up the peach colored handbag and walking out.

"Oh, you found your bag." The secretary said looking up.

"Yes, it got knocked onto the floor." Allison said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you look, computer issue." The secretary said, motioning to the computer.

Allison waved her hand dismissing it, then she sat down.

"Alright, Sophie's done. Everyone back to Hardison's loft." Nate said.

"Your shot." Eliot said.

Allison picked up her pool que and eyed the pool table. She called her shot, lined up, and hit.

Eliot cussed as he handed over yet another five dollar bill.

Nate walked over.

Eliot offered him a beer.

"No, thanks." Nate said.

"I'll take it." Allison said.

Eliot handed it to her.

"When did you start drinking?" Nate asked.

Allison gave him a weird look, as she popped the top open. "A little while before I came back to live with you." She said as if it was obvious. She took a sip, as if to prove it.

Nate was genuinely confused. He didn't know that.

Allison's phone rang. She checked the caller ID. "Gotta take this." She said, and handed Nate the pool que. She walked away to a quiet corner and answered it.

Nate watched her and shook his head.

"You know, you look better than when we started." Eliot noted.

"Yeah." Nate admitted.

"Yeah, and that bothers you, huh?" Eliot asked.

"I, uh, well, this isn't suppose to feel-"

"Good?" Eliot offered. "It's not that hard to figure out, Dubenich screwed you, he cheated by stealing from that other company, and almost blew up your niece. Your good guy brain sees him as the bad guy, your conscience is clear." Eliot said.

"You gonna take your shot?" Nate said, trying to change the subject.

"Listen." Eliot said seriously. "I'm sorry about your kid."

Nate stiffened. "You don't know anything."

"Everybody knows. A guy like you goes off the street, a lot of people notice, and it was a bad story, too. How did they justify that? Huh? The insurance company just not paying for his treatment?" Eliot asked.

~Flashback~

Nate watched through a glass window as his son laid in the hospital bed, motionless.

Doctors and nurses swarmed around the sick boy like ants.

Allison buried her face in her uncle's shirt, not able to watch.

"BP's dropping." A nurse said.

~End Of Flashback~

"They claimed it was experimental." Nate said with a somber look.

"You should have kept one of those Monets you found, you fence that-"

"Eliot, you and I are not friends." Nate interrupted with a cold look.

"Right, right. Because you have so many of them." Eliot said sarcastically, he pointed over Nate's shoulder. "Incoming." He said walking away.

Sophie walked over. "Hey, can you help me with this ear piece." She asked.

"Uh, yea. Ask Hardison." Nate said.

"Nate, come on." Sophie said with a pout.

Nate sighed and took the piece from her hand.

She tilted her head.

He brushed her hair back and placed the ear piece carefully in her ear.

She smiled. "Now, you really are inside my head."

"Tell them 100,000 or the deal is off." Allison said into her phone. "Alright, see you later." She said, then hung up, slipping her phone into her pocket. She looked around before walking over to Parker.

"So, you pick pocket right?" Allison asked.

Parker nodded and held up Allison's phone.

Allison grinned. "How do you do that?" She asked, taking the phone back.

"I can show you how if you want." Parker offered.

"Could you?!" Allison asked excitedly.

"Sure, if you'll give me drawing lessons." Parker said.

"Deal." Allison said, shaking Parker's hand.

"So, Nate's your uncle, right?" Parker asked.

Allison nodded.

"Where's your parents?" Parker asked.

"Dead. They left me with Uncle Nathan and went to Paris for their second honeymoon, the plane crash landed in the ocean. I was two-years-old." Allison said with a sad smile.

"Mine died when I was young, too. Car accident." Parker said. "I was put in foster care."

Allison smiled softly. "My dad and Uncle Nate may of not been close due to... Disagreements as my grandfather put it... But Uncle Nate and his wife, Aunt Maggie, took me in anyway, treated me like their own kid when they could of easily just let me go to an orphanage or foster care." Allison said.

"I guess you got lucky." Parker said.

Allison nodded.

Nate and Hardison sat in a café across the street.

Dubenich pull up in front of the building, getting out of his car and heading inside.

"Sophie, Allison, he's on-site." Nate said.

Allison gave Sophie a startled look.

The older woman returned it. "What? No. We're not ready." Sophie said in panic.

"If you don't meet him right now in the lobby. He's going to go to the building directory and look for the office number. Guys, we're not in the building directory." Nate said.

"And why aren't we in the directory?" Allison and Eliot asked at the same time.

"I dont know, maybe because they're fake offices." Hardison said.

By now, Sophie had darted to the elevators and started to hit buttons. "There's no elevator!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll distract them. Parker you have ten seconds to get Sophie to the lobby." Nate said.

Parker opened a door. "Sophie!" She exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Sophie asked.

"Put this on." Parker said thrusting a harness into Sophie's hands.

"What's it for?" Sophie asked.

"Speed." Parker said with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Allison grinned, while Sophie frowned.

A few minutes later, Parker was attaching a rope to her and Sophie's harnesses.

Sophie glanced over the railing nervously, it was a long way down.

"Ready, set, go!" Parker said quickly, as they jumped over the railing.

Sophie screamed all the way down.

Allison watched them and giggled.

Sophie came out of the stairwell, looking flustered. She saw Dubenich over by the directory and hurried over, gathering his attention.

"Oh, ah, our offices are on the tenth floor." Sophie said breathlessly.

"Oh your, uh, you have a glow." Dubenich said.

"Just... Excited!" Sophie said leading him towards the elevators.

"One thing." Sophie said as they made there way to the offices. "The gentlemen bringing you this opportunity to work with their government they'll, um, expect some, um, compensation, not a bribe of course." Sophie said.

"A finder's fee." Dubenich said.

"Exactly." Sophie said.

"I thought your job was suppose to eliminate graft and stealing." Dubenich said.

"No, my job is to keep it manageable." Sophie said.

Allison smiled from her place outside the door.

"Ah, Elaine. Nice to see you again." Dubenich said.

They walked into an office full of Nigerians.

"Good afternoon Mr. Dubenich, we are honored by your presence." The first one said, he was the head of the group.

"No, no, the honor is entirely all mine. Getting in on the ground floor of something like this is a wonderful opportunity."

Parker joined Hardison and Nate at the café.

"Nice job on the zip line." Nate said.

"Totally thought she was going to break a leg. Not bad for a first time." She said.

"So, what do you think." Dubenich asked.

"She's closing it up." Nate said.

"Yes, absolutely. We can definitely re-purpose those factories." The Nigerian said.

"Great!" Dubenich said.

"I believe we will be able to do a lot of business together, sir." The Nigerian said.

"About the... The other matter." Sophie said.

"Of course." The Nigerian said.

Allison walked over and took an envelope from the Nigerian, she walked slowly over to Dubenich and Sophie.

She handed the yellow envelope to Sophie, who handed it to Dubenich.

He opened it under the table, a piece of paper inside read 1,000,000.

"Is it agreeable?" Sophie asked.

"Oh, I think we can work something out." Dubenich said with a smile.

"Excellent."

Sophie and Allison stood on the sidewalk as Dubenich got in his car and drove away.

"We got him?" Nate asked coming up to them with Parker, Hardison, and Eliot.

"We own him." Sophie said.

"Okay gang, let's go. We got a busy day tomorrow." Nate said.

"This is going to work, right?" Sophie asked.

"I guarantee it." Nate said.

Dubenich and his engineer walked into his office.

"This is insane, we are risking everything." The engineer hissed.

Dubenich motioned to him to be silence and pulled him down to look under his desk.

"We already took a chance by-" The engineer froze when he saw the blinking transmitter under the desk.

They got up and walked out into the lobby.

"What is that?" The engineer asked.

"It's a transmitter, and they've been listening to everything I've been saying. That Elaine, I recognized her voice through the fake accent. I spoke to her over the phone. Her real name is Allison Ford, Nathan Ford's niece." Dubenich said. "Also, I've checked, there's no office for The African Commercial Trade Initiative anywhere in the city, they've been hustling me and I know exactly what there doing. Tomorrow it stops, get the FBI on the phone."

"Yes sir." The engineer said.

The team walked out of the loft and climbed into cars.

"Here we go." Allison muttered.

"Well, aren't you the cat that ate the canary." Sophie said coming up to Dubenich.

"Does it show?" He asked.

"Horrible poker-face." Sophie said.

"Guilty." Dubenich said, he looked at the Nigerians.

"Why don't we get this done." He said.

"Now?" Sophie asked a bit startled.

"Yeah." Dubenich said.

"You have the whole payment?"

"Absolutely, I think we should make the deal. I want to make the announcement, get even bigger headlines. I'll take them into a conference room away from all this. Go, go, go, let's do it!"

"I'll be right back." Sophie said.

She walked over to Allison and the Nigerians.

Dubenich watched with a smirk.

A/N: Thank ya'll for being patient while my computer was on the fritz. I hope this chapter is satisfactory. Follow and Favorite, constructive criticism is welcomed! xo Sassy.


	8. The Second An

Oh my gosh. I feel like such a horrible person, I haven't updated since the thirteenth! I've stumbled upon the worst case of writers block I've had in years. I'm trying to push through it, I really am. Thank you so much for being patient. You guys are amazing! Shout out to the followers of this story.

Amelia Mae Scott 03-26-2016

AnimePrincessRach 04-26-2016

AprilDancer007 06-08-2016

BlueNarutoLover23 04-24-2016

CaraWolfe 04-26-2016

Deon2124 05-10-2016

GoddessofGames 04-30-2016

GoldenKeeper2567 04-17-2016

Helena Light 04-12-2016

Kailia Kerovia Oliver 03-28-2016

Momochan77 05-05-2016

Penguin Lord0029 03-25-2016

Reading-Stories-Only 03-23-2016

Shatteredxo 06-05-2016

aleciag0924 05-22-2016

alexma 03-30-2016

blondmage 03-21-2016

deep21. djhd 03-28-2016

fish0029 04-13-2016

hadrianlopez1 06-16-2016

kendramann 03-19-2016

kimboik 04-04-2016

kiyomicupcake 04-01-2016

ladyby16 03-19-2016

queen-of-evil66 03-19-2016

super6star21aol .com 06-10-2016

wildrosesforever 04-02-2016

You guys are amazing! thank you so much for following my story! (P.S. deep21. djhd and super6star21aol .com, I'm sorry, I had to alter your names. It kept deleting them. Silly Fanfiction website.) And an extra special thanks to those who favorited.

AprilDancer007 06-08-2016

BlueNarutoLover23 04-24-2016

CaraWolfe 06-16-2016

GoldenKeeper2567 04-17-2016

Kailia Kerovia Oliver 03-28-2016

Reading-Stories-Only 03-23-2016

alexma 03-30-2016

blondmage 03-21-2016

deep21. djhd 03-28-2016

fish0029 04-13-2016

habblez 06-10-2016

hadrianlopez1 06-16-2016

queen-of-evil66 03-19-2016

You all are awesome. Give yourselves hugs for me! xo Sassy.


	9. The End

Dubenich lead Sophie, Allison, and the Nigerians inside a conference room.

"Gentlemen. Now, everybody come in relax, make yourselves comfortable." He said.

"Thank you." The Nigerian said.

"Sure." Dubenich said.

The Nigerians sat down, while Sophie and Allison stood in the door way.

"I assume we all understand the terms of this agreement." The head Nigerian asked.

"Well, I'll tell you the exact terms of the agreement, are these." Dubenich said, pressing a button.

Several men in FBI coats walked in.

"FBI, don't move." An agent said.

"Are you alright, sir?" Another agent asked.

"Oh, I'm fine." Dubenich said smugly.

"Yes, of course." The head Nigerian said.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. Everything's perfectly-" Dubenich was cut off when two agents grabbed his arms. "What? What are you? Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Let go of me! Please." He freed his arms. "What are you looking at me for? The criminals are sitting right over there, look at them. Listen, I spoke to Agent Higgins, if you call him on the phone-"

"I'm Special Agent Higgins." An agent said holding up a badge. "Victor Dubenich, you are under arrest for soliciting a bribe from these Nigerian government officials."

"I'm not- I'm not soliciting! These aren't even Nigerians!" Dubenich insisted.

"Of course we are." The Nigerian said holding up his passport.

"No, no, no." Dubenich said.

"Your woman knew that when she contacted us last week."

"My... Woman? Anna? Anna?" Dubenich looked at the door way, but Allison and Sophie were gone.

"Anna? We worked with Elaine." The first Nigerian said.

Dubenich blinked, then raised his hands. "Um, Special Agent Higgins, Elaine works for Anna Gunschtot, and Anna Gunschtot works for them." He said in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Ridiculous, we have never seen Anna before the meeting, and Elaine contacted us on your behalf." The first Nigerian said.

"She told us she worked directly under you, now." A different Nigerian said.

~Flashback~

Allison shook hands with the Nigerians. "Elaine, from Bering Aerospace. Directly under Victor Dubenich." She said.

~End Of Flashback~

"But.. B-But she took me- She took me to their office." Dubenich said confused.

"No, we do not have an office in this city." The Nigerian said.

"Exactly." Dubenich said with a relieved grin.

"We met her at your other office."

~Flashback~

Eliot put up a sign that said 'Bering Consulting, Victor Dubenich' while Allison shook hands with the Nigerians.

"Elaine, from Bering Aerospace."

~End Of Flashback~

"The shareholders! The shareholders!" Dubenich suddenly shouted. He ran out of the room.

Cars with flashing lights and sirens pulled up to the building and FBI agents rushed in.

"What in God's name?" One of the shareholders said.

They watched as the agents surrounded them, making sure nobody left.

"No, no, no! Uh, everybody, could I have your attention! It's just- It's just a permit problem." Dubenich said, trying to cover his ass.

"Victor, what's going on?" A shareholder asked.

"I can explain." Dubenich began.

"Is anybody else here involved in the bribe?!" Higgins shouted.

"Bribe?" A shareholder asked.

"There's no bribe." Dubenich said.

"I handed this man an envelope, containing a cashiers check for 200,000." The first Nigerian said.

"No, no, no. Nobody- I wasn't handed any..." Dubenich trailed off.

~Flashback~

The head Nigerian placed a check in an envelope and put it in his pocket.

~End Of Flashback~

"I didn't... Nobody handed..." Dubenich spluttered.

~Flashback Again~

Allison took the envelope from the Nigerian and walked back, using what Parker taught her, she switched the envelope out for a different one, which she handed to Sophie.

~End Of Flashback~

"This will look a lot better for you if you didn't deposit that check. Do you still have it?" Higgins asked.

"I didn't get a check." Dubenich said helplessly.

"Sir, we have people searching the lab, seizing the files and computers." An agent said.

"Good job." Higgins said, walking away.

"Victor! News crews! If they find out..." A shareholder said.

"Higgins! Higgins! You can't do that! You can't take my computer!" Dubenich exclaimed in alarm.

Higgins turned around. "This company has Government Defense Contracts. There are very serious rules regarding contact with foreign nationals. The Patriot Act applies here, my friend. Sir, I could take your underpants!" He walked away.

"Okay, it's getting a little aggressive!" Dubenich called after the FBI agent. "I'm sorry, Bobatubai, this is Tom Bailey. These gentlemen are from Nigeria. Everybody just take it easy, relax, I'll be back and explain everything." Dubenich said before rushing off.

"Where are you going! Victor! Victor!" The shareholder called.

Inside Dubenich's office, everything was in complete and utter chaos.

Men were shredding paper as quickly as they could.

Dubenich's engineer came in. "Guys! We gotta get rid of this stuff! Keep shredding! Keep shredding!" He exclaimed, dumping shredded documents out the window. "Help me!" He shouted.

The shredded files floated down as FBI agents moved in and out of the building.

The team walked out, wearing FBI coats and carrying boxes.

FBI agents entered the room where the men were shredding documents.

"Freeze!" An agent shouted.

The men stopped and raised their hands.

Pierson waited by a window in an abandoned building.

Allison walked in.

He looked at her.

"I'm Allison, we spoke on the phone." She said.

"I came alone." He said.

"Yes, I know. Thank you, Mr. Pierson." She said. "Now, I understand your research was completely wiped out."

Pierson nodded.

"I have complete copies right here on these hard drives, along with absolute proof that they were on Bering Aerospace computers. That should be good for a couple of lawsuits, right?" She asked.

Pierson nodded. "I dropped the investigation of all parties involved with the original theft."

"That seems fair, you get your property back." Allison said.

"Agreed, no charges. Nothing on you, your uncle, or your people."

Allison handed him the hard drives and walked away.

"Don't you want money?" Pierson asked.

Allison turned around and smiled. "This particular project has a different revenue stream." She walked out.

Dubenich watched television as FBI agents looked through files and took boxes away.

"In a massive sell-off, sparked by multiple federal investigations of Bering Aerospace, the stock plummeted 33 percent before trading was halted." The reported said.

The phone rang, Dubenich took a while before he answered. "Yeah?" He asked, sounding defeated.

"Yeah, you should of just paid us." Nate said.

Dubenich's eyes opened wide. "I found the transmitter." He said.

"Oh you found the transmitter with the blinking light, yeah, we wanted you to figure some of it out, then we just gave you what you were expecting." Nate said.

"I am Victor Dubenich, I am going to beat this."

Allison met up with her uncle and began walking with him.

"Aren't you forgetting about the bribe?" Nate asked.

"Who cares? You cant prove anything. I didn't get any money."

At that instant, agents opened a safe and pulled out handfuls of cash.

"No, it doesn't account for all of it. Sophie kept a little to buy a truly impressive number of shoes, and I think Allison spent some on art supplies. You'd never think a tube of paint could be so expensive." Nate said.

Allison giggled to herself.

"What is it with women and shoes?" Parker asked as they went to the meeting spot.

"There's something wrong with you." Sophie said.

"That's what I said." Eliot insisted.

"See, if a company's stock price falls ten, fifteen percent in one day and you see it coming, you sell short, you make a lot of money. If its going to fall thirty percent, you can make shattering amounts of money." Nate said.

"We didn't need the FBI to show up and take you to jail, we just needed them to show up and take boxes out of your office, all day long, in front of TV cameras, scaring your investors. You going to jail is just a bonus. Also, I wouldn't say anything about us to The Feds, next time we wont be so nice. Oh, and Allison says hi." Nate hung up.

"Who was that?" An FBI agent asked.

"Nobody." Dubenich said.

Nate slid his phone in his pocket and wrapped an arm around Allison's shoulder. "So, Allison... When did you really start drinking?" He asked.

"Uncle Nate." Allison said laughing.

"I'm serious." He said grinning. "You did a good job." He said.

She beamed.

As they came up to the others he removed his arm to take an envelope from Hardison.

Allison did the same.

"Job well-" Nate froze as he read the number on the check over and over.

"Whoa." Allison said.

"There was an overlap in the London stock market, valuation carried over to NASDAQ, and-" Hardison stopped when he realized no one was following him. "I'm just very good at what I do." He said grinning.

"This is the score. The score." Parker said. Her smile was huge.

"Age of the geek, baby." Hardison said.

"Somebody kiss this man so I don't have to." Eliot said wearing a very handsome grin.

"So, we're out, huh? I mean we're out, this is retirement money. This is go legit and buy an island money." Hardison said.

"Uh, yeah. Pleasure working with you." Nate said, his smile disappearing.

Allison's followed.

"Yeah, one show only. No encores." Eliot said, not as sure of himself as he was before.

"I already forgot your names." Parker lied, frowning at Allison.

They looked around awkwardly.

Nate cleared his throat and walked off.

Allison stayed behind. "I uh, I just wanted to say thank you. I know you guys work alone and stuff like that and I know how hard it is to listen to Uncle Nate, especially when hes in the middle of the job, but just so you know this is literally the closest hes been to happy since his son died, and I wanted to say thank you. It was fun while it lasted, and I wish you luck." Allison said looking each person in the eye.

"Allison!" Nate called.

Allison smiled at them, then walked away.

She slide up beside her uncle. "You know, it doesn't have to be a walk away." Allison said.

"Ally, drop it." Nate said.

"I still have to teach Parker how to draw." She said.

"She's got enough money she can hire someone to draw for her." Nate said.

"You know, I never had that cool of a time on a job." Hardison said, walking up.

"It's a walk away." Nate said annoyed.

A small smile appeared on Allison's lips.

"And I got focus issues, brother, you kept me right on." Hardison continued.

"I'm really good at one thing." Parker said coming up beside Allison.

"Parker." Nate said.

"Only one thing, that's it. But you, you know other things, and I can't stop doing my one thing, can't retire. That, and Allison promised to teach me how to draw."

"So, I've heard." Nate replied, glaring at his niece, only causing Allison's grin to grow further.

"You want to know what I think?" Eliot asked, joining them.

"Not really." Nate said.

"How long until you fall apart again?" Eliot said.

"Oh, I'm touched." Nate said sarcastically.

"Well, a guy like you can't be out of the game. That's why you were a wreck, you need the chase." Eliot continued.

"Yeah, I'll manage." Nate said his phone rang.

"Yeah." He said answering it.

Allison grinned when she saw Sophie sitting on a bench with her phone out.

Sophie hung up and came over, standing in front of Nate. "You pick the jobs."

"Our job is helping people, we help find bad guys." Nate said, motioning to himself and Allison.

"Then go find some bad guys, bad guys have money. Black king, white knight." Sophie said.

Nate looked at Allison, who grinned. "What did you say to them?" He asked.

She just shrugged innocently.

Nate glared at her and let out a puff of air. "Fine, but you deal with the people."

Allison nodded.

"And, you tell me when you really started drinking."

"Uncle Nate!"


	10. The Epilogue

An older man and woman sat on a couch, in front of several pictures of their deceased teenage daughter.

"I'm sorry." The mother said through her tears.

"No, no, no." The father said soothingly.

Allison touched the woman's hand. "Please, take all the time you need." She said softly.

"She- She was 17." The mother sobbed.

"I know." Allison said.

"They killed her. They said it was an accident, but that company killed her. I want them hurt." The mother said angrily.

"W-We cant pay you." The father said.

Allison smiled gently.

"We work on an alternative revenue stream." She said.

"I don't understand. The judge said we couldn't appeal. What are you going to do?" The father asked, looking from Allison, to Nate, who was sitting in a chair, to Sophie, who was sitting on the arm of Nate's chair, then to Eliot, Parker, and Hardison, who were standing behind the chair.

"People like that."Nate began. "Corporations like that, they have all the money, they have all the power, and they use it to make people like you go away. Right now you're suffering under an enormous weight. We provide..." He smirked. "Leverage."

A/N: Wow! I can't believe I pushed through writers block log enough to finish! Thank you all so so much for reading my story and being patient through my struggles! I am thinking about making a story on the next episode... Review or pm me with your thoughts! xo Sassy.


	11. Will I Do A Second Story? Hmmm

Hey Ya'll! The response to this story was amazing! I was surprise how many people begged me to do a story on the second episode. So... I will! Whooo hooo! Not only were you all prodding for one, Allison was too! I'm going to start work on the second episode now and the first chapter should be up with in the next few days if I'm lucky maybe even tomorrow! No promises. Now the final shout out for the followers of this story. Drum roll!

Amelia Mae Scott 03-26-2016

AnimePrincessRach 04-26-2016

AprilDancer007 06-08-2016

BlueNarutoLover23 04-24-2016

CaraWolfe 04-26-2016

Cgarcia555 06-28-2016

Deon2124 05-10-2016

GoddessofGames 04-30-2016

GoldenKeeper2567 04-17-2016

Helena Light 04-12-2016

Kailia Kerovia Oliver 03-28-2016

Lizzy7258 06-29-2016

Momochan77 05-05-2016

Penguin Lord0029 03-25-2016

Reading-Stories-Only 03-23-2016

Shatteredxo 06-05-2016

Thelovestrategy 06-10-2016

aleciag0924 05-22-2016

alexma 03-30-2016

blondmage 03-21-2016

deep21 .djhd 03-28-2016

fish0029 04-13-2016

hadrianlopez1 06-16-2016

kendramann 03-19-2016

kimboik 04-04-2016

kiyomicupcake 04-01-2016

ladyby16 03-19-2016

queen-of-evil66 03-19-2016

wildrosesforever 04-02-2016

You guys are amazing! P.S deep21 .djhd I had to screw with your name again. Sorry. Also if I missed you I am so sorry! Review in the bottom and I will add you I promise! Now for those who favorited!

AprilDancer007 06-08-2016

BlueNarutoLover23 04-24-2016

CaraWolfe 06-16-2016

GoldenKeeper2567 04-17-2016

Kailia Kerovia Oliver 03-28-2016

Lizzy7258 06-29-2016

Reading-Stories-Only 03-23-2016

XxCherryblossomxX33 06-29-2016

alexma 03-30-2016

blondmage 03-21-2016

deep21 .djhd 03-28-2016

fish0029 04-13-2016

habblez 06-10-2016

hadrianlopez1 06-16-2016

queen-of-evil66 03-19-2016

You guys are over the top awesome give yourself a round of applause! I'll make an A/N to tell you when the first chapter of Allison Ford And The Homecoming Job will be up. xo's forever! Sassy.


	12. AN I Lied!

Hey Ya'll. Well, I haven't been honest. I'm not starting Allison Ford And The Homecoming Job tomorrow. I'm starting it today! I couldn't believe how fast I churned this out. It took me five hours to write and revise and that's with breaks in between. So look it up! The name is Allison Ford And The Homecoming Job. xo Sassy.


End file.
